


Made some bad decisions

by ThatOnePlatypus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Captain of the 11th!Aizen, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, It's no less than he deserves, a.k.a Aizen Sousuke made a mistake and now he's stuck with that insane bunch, somewhat seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus
Summary: If Sousuke had to determine the reason everything went wrong, he would point the blame very firmly at Kenpachi Zaraki’s feet.How was he to know that, for once, murder wasnotthe solution?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153
Collections: My_favs_1





	Made some bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This crack treated, eh, somewhat seriously but not that much. My first Bleach fic though, so that's nice! Enjoy!

A loud crash and a tremor heralded Gin’s arrival to the Captain’s office. Mindful of the way Aizen was staring at his pile of paperwork as though it was personally out to get him, the lieutenant closed the door quietly behind him. It didn’t help much – while it muffled the loud shouting and crashing sounds, the walls and ceiling of the room were shaking.

Aizen was looking at his paperwork still, with a bland smile on his face.

Gin had once seen him gut a man with that exact same smile. Wisely, he kept a healthy distance from his Captain’s desk. Especially since Aizen  _ wasn’t _ doing his paperwork. Oh he was staring at it. He even had a pen in his hand. He just wasn’t  _ writing _ anything with said pen – no, he looked more like he was considering stabbing someone with it instead.

As loath as Gin was to cut the chaos short, the situation outside wouldn’t resolve itself. And the longer it went on, the more paperwork generated. Gin honestly couldn’t care less, but Aizen was a petty, petty,  _ cruel _ man who would dump all of the paperwork this incident generated on his poor, overworked lieutenant if he caught onto the glee that Gin derived from seeing Aizen’s own division go pear-shaped on him.

The by-now-familiar shudder of a wall giving in further down the division barracks gave him the needed push to speak.

“Captain, I’m afraid you’re going to have to intervene,” he said lightly. “They’re all quite energetic today.”

“What did they do?” Aizen asked, somehow managing to sound calm and collected despite the way his smile was growing stilted with anger.

“Ikkaku started a food fight,” Gin said, throwing the third seat under the bus without remorse, “Some mashed veggies landed in Yumichika’s hair.”

And the rest, as they said, was history. The vain shinigami hadn’t taken kindly to the smear of green goop ruining his good looks. Gin was rather impressed that the man hadn’t gone for Bankai yet, honestly.

Aizen sighed through his nose, closing his eyes briefly. To anyone else, it would look like he found the matter just barely irritating. Gin had known the man for decades, however, and could see the gesture for what it truly was – a desperate plea for patience and strength.

Gin ruthlessly bit down on the urge to cackle at the sight. Seeing his Captain so out of sorts was, as always, the highlight of his days.

Unfortunately, Aizen had also known him for decades, and as such didn’t miss the slight twitch of his lips.

“Oh you find this funny, don’t you,” Aizen said with a furious smirk.

Already made, Gin shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to hide his grin. Since he was doomed to having to deal with the paperwork anyway, better make the most of it.

“Hilarious, in fact, Captain,” Gin told him, for the sake of honesty, and to see the man twitch in barely suppressed rage.

“Just for that, you’ll take care of the paperwork,” Aizen said amiably.

“Sure thing,” Gin agreed cheerfully.

They stared at each other with matching grins, promising untold worlds of pain in each other’s future. Gin was already plotting the best way to sabotage the paperwork. Aizen’s hand twitched around his pen, as though considering throwing it at Gin’s face. Gin put a hand to his sword.

Once upon a time, Gin wouldn’t have dared to do such a thing. Antagonizing Aizen so obviously was moronic at best, suicidal at worst. Gin had needed to be trusted if he wanted revenge. Not disliked.

But then the man had fucked himself over, all on his own, and had dragged Gin along with him and well. Gin had decided that creating more messes for Aizen to deal with was the way to go there, since killing the man was now out of the question.

Ikkaku exploded through the wall, five unseated members of the division hot on his heels, and the staring match came to an abrupt halt.

Reiatsu and killing intent came slamming down on the room, sending everyone to their knees, except for Gin – who winced – and Ikkaku – who only stumbled. Aizen stood up, still smiling, wiping his hand absently on a rag. Apparently, the pen he had been holding had snapped and spilled all over his fingers.

“I see how it is,” Aizen said, calmly. Too calmly. Gin shared a look with Ikkaku, and nodded discreetly – if needed, they could use the unseated members as shields while they ran away. “It seems I will have to involve myself, hm?”

“I’ll go notify the carpenter’s guild that we need help rebuilding the barracks,” Gin said helpfully, readying a shunpo to get out of there as fast as possible. He grinned, and added, “Again.”

“Yes, you do that,” Aizen said pleasantly. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to know we are replacing the walls. Again. For the _ third time this week _ .”

He unsheathed his zanpakutou by the end of the sentence, murder evident in every line of his smile. Gin bade Ikkaku goodbye mentally, already composing his eulogy in his head, even as he vanished from the barracks, running like his life depended on it. In a way, it did.

Behind him, the 11 th division barracks exploded, and shouts and screams echoed in the air.

Gin chuckled nervously to himself.

For all that Aizen hated his assigned seat, the man certainly fit in very well with the other nutcases there.

* * *

If Sousuke had to determine the reason everything went wrong, he would point the blame very firmly at Kenpachi Zaraki’s feet. To this day, he still had no clue why his predecessor had decided to attack him that day – barely two months after his graduation, when his only (public) achievement laid in a lackluster position as ninth seat of the 5 th division. Sousuke only knew that Kenpachi did, and that he defended himself, and that in the heat of the moment he…

Well.

He didn’t hold back as much as he should have. Slipped, perhaps. Forgot himself. It was so rare, after all, for him to find a challenge these days.

So he fought back a little too hard, cut a little too sharply, hit a little too strong.

And before he knew it, he was standing in front of Captain Unohaha and a massive body that was too still on the 4 th division bed, being congratulated with a smile that was a touch too wide to be entirely honest or reassuring.

_ To defeat the previous Kenpachi was to take his place _ .

Sousuke had refused to take on the name, at least, but he hadn’t been able to refuse the position. If he did, he would get sentenced for killing a Captain without due cause, and that would throw a wrench in his plans.

Or so he’d thought.

Decades later, and Sousuke was pretty sure he would have had an easier time escaping judgment and planning his take-over while on the run, than dealing with the 11 th . His division was many things.  _ Easy _ wasn’t one of them.

Recruiting Ichimaru Gin as his lieutenant once the boy had graduated was, honestly, his only saving grace. Certainly, Gin had only accepted to get close to him in the hopes of betraying him. But by the time his lieutenant had realized Aizen wasn’t doing anything worth betraying him over, it was too late, and there was no getting out of the 11 th for him either. Now Sousuke had not only a smart and efficient lieutenant, he also had a companion to drink with when the chaos grew too much for even Gin to deal with.

Gin relished in causing trouble, but when the trouble came back to bite him in the ass he joined Sousuke into complaining about their insane division readily.

Perhaps once Gin would have been a false friend turned enemy and a traitor. These days, Sousuke liked to think they were tentative allies against the madness of their life.

“You know,” he told Gin idly over their third bottle of sake, “You should  _ absolutely _ stab me in the back.”

Gin shot him a look over his cup, before snorting and draining it in one shot.

“I’m not killing you,” he said – which was rather ironic, since Sousuke knew for a fact that a few decades back, Gin would have taken the invitation gladly. “I’m your lieutenant, you bastard. I know exactly how the captaincy succession works.”

“And here I thought you had ambition,” Sousuke sighed.

“I do,” Gin said, “and my ambition is to  _ not _ get stuck as Captain of the 11 th .”

_ Like you did _ , went unsaid – and yet very clear, from the way Gin was smirking at him. The lieutenant thought  _ hilarious _ that Sousuke had sabotaged himself inadvertently like that. Sousuke didn’t scowl at him, but it was a near thing. He was becoming more impulsive – something that he blamed on his division.

Maybe he  _ really _ should get someone to stab him. Orchestrate his own defeat. Stick another poor sod with the captaincy, while he retreated to Hueco Mundo and plotted in peace.

Maybe if he faked his death? He could even pin it on Gin. Revenge for all those times the man had caused a division-wide fight without leaving enough hard proof for Sousuke to punish him for. See how  _ he _ liked the paperwork and the constant dueling.

Or maybe he’d just imply to Yumichika that Gin had called him ugly.

That was sure to keep his treacherous lieutenant occupied, while  _ he _ could take a break.

...Yeah, that was likely.

Who knew what sort of trouble the 11th would get into without him there.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was honestly just born of the musing of 'lmao, Aizen wouldn't have the time to be bored and thus evil if he was in the 11th division'. Especially with the idea that No One Sane wants that Captain Seat, and that thus Gin is stuck unable to kill Aizen, and so both of them are miserable.
> 
> Yes it's an OS, no I won't write more in that AU, yes feel free to use the idea as long as you credit me properly.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudo if you did! :D


End file.
